Wario's Awakening
by stuffwell359
Summary: Wario's castle has been transformed into the mirror mansion while Wario was asleep. Now Wario must figure out who put him into this mess and why. Be warned this is my very first fanfic. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:Hello everybody :) this is my first fanfic and I am just a beginner at writing so I hope you guys like it and Feel free to R&R. Any criticism is accepted(just dont get too offensive) anyway lets start the show shall we?**

Chapter 1

Wario sat down on his bed, setting his alarm for 10:30AM and then laid down in his bed. He could feel his eyes start to feel heavy as his eyelids drooped down. Soon he was fast asleep, snoring extremely loud. A noise could be heard in the room, someone just teleported into the room and leaned in very close to Wario and said "Hehehe Wario, tomorrow is going to be a day you'll never forget." The figure backed away and lifted its hands high in the air, spread far apart."Lets make this castle a little more like home, shall we?" with that the figure cast some sort of magic on Wario's castle transforming and altering its form. Wario's castle didn't even appear to be a castle anymore, more like a mansion of sorts. "It seems like my work here is done, sweet dreams Wario..." the figure teleported out of the room, not even disturbing Wario in his sleep.

Wario heard his alarm go off and quickly opened his eyes but wished he hadn't. His room was completely different, the walls weren't even walls they were just mirrors. Even the floor and ceiling were mirrors as well, yet the only objects in the room unaffected were the furniture. Wario leaped out of bed, his mouth open as if locked in place. Wario saw his own reflection everywhere he turned. "Seeing too much of me is giving me a headache," Wario clenched his hat and shook his head in disbelief, could all of this really be happening to him? Is this all a dream or is there someone messing with his head? Wario pondered all the questions he was creating in his head, thinking carefully about which seemed the most reasonable. A voice echoed throughout the room before Wario could gather his thoughts "Hahaha! Wario welcome to my mansion, my mirror mansion!" the voice bellowed throughout the room, ringing in Wario's ears.

"Geez, could you be any more annoying? Wario held his fingers in his ears, slightly irritated.

The voice simply ignored him and pressed on "Am I bothering you? I'm sorry should I go and not tell you where your precious treasure is?" The voice mocked

"You took my treasure! How dare you! When I find you I'll make sure there's nothing left of you when I'm done!" Wario shouted, his voice trembling with rage.

"Oh so you now you want to listen... anyway, if you manage to find your way out of my little abode then I shall give you your treasure." The voice said in a lower tone.

"Alright, I accept your challenge! Stupid voice..." Wario muttered and looked around the room to see if he needed anything before he left. He walked to the door near the end of his room and slowly turned the doorknob until the voice talked to him once again.

"Good luck! Hahaha..." The voice faded out, giving Wario chills down his spine. Wario opened the door and looked outside to see an empty hallway dressed in mirrors on all sides. The hallway seemed distorted in a way, looking as if Wario could end up on the ceiling. "Well this looks fun". Wario down the seemlessly endless hallway, his eyes gazed upon a few self portraits of an unfamiliar figure. Wario continued walking when he stumbled upon a door that looked as if it was part of the mirror wall. "This door looks suspicious, its literally hidden in the wall!" Wario chuckled at the thought of a random secret door in an endless hallway. Prying the door open, Wario was shocked at what was inside. The room contained an extremely large carnival tent, its stripes yellow and purple reminded Wario of his own apparrel. "This tent has my colors on it... that means, its all mine! Bwahaha!" Wario laughed hysterically. Wario ran into the entrance of the tent, prying the flaps open. "What is this?!" Wario was shocked to see the tent was not for him, he saw the tent was way bigger on the inside compared to the small exterior. The tent had hundreds of rows with dark blue leather seats. A brown wooden stage with yellow and purple curtains sat in the middle of the tent in front of the rows. Stagelights were scattered up top, all in different colors; white, red, green, blue, and yellow. A huge flash intruded Wario's eyes when all the stagelights switched on to the center of the stage. Wario squinted his eyes to get a closer look at the stage "What's going on? he asked peering at the stage.

A small shadow approached the center of the stage, heading towards the light. Wario couldn't see who it was until the lights revealed the mysterious figures features. A mask, half white, half black discreetly hid its face. Its pointed hat glimmered in the stage light, as did the rest of its body. Black hands, black shoes, this guy had all the freaks jealous of his appearance. The yellow and purple attire he wore sparkled. The figure was none other than, Dimentio, the mysterious magician. "Welcome to the show...Wario".

**Well, thats the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading everyone and please R&R it would really help me out. Thanks :) See you guys next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I realize that the first chapter was really short and had a few errors, so this time I'm going to make sure there are fewer errors for you guys. This is going to be the chapter where the plot picks up soooo anyway let the show begin! **

Chapter 2

"Who are you?!" Wario asked in confusion.

"Names Dimentio, Master of Dimensions. I see you found my secret theatre room."

"This is a theatre? Hahaha I thought it was a place for you to show off your ridiculous outfit!" Wario mocked the masked jester, unaware of his immense power**.**

Dimentio became irritated and teleported in front of Wario. Dimentio kicked Wario in his very large gut sending him flying towards the wall. Wario hit the wall hard, he grimaced in pain as he fell to the floor. Wario tried to collect his barings before "you know who" lands another blow. "Is that it?" Wario shouted at Dimentio, baffled that the little magician could hold such incredible power. "Now, its my turn." Wario got up quickly and started dashing towards Dimentio, elbow out first.

"So predictable..." Dimentio said, teleporting out of Wario's way resulting in Wario suddenly coming to a halt.

"Great... I just wasted a perfectly good tackle." "_I'm obviously not going to win this fight anytime soon. Damn, I can't believe this freak is gonna beat me.._." Wario thought as Dimentio just stood there waiting.

"You haven't moved in some time now Wario, whats going on in that little head of yours?"

"_I gotta come up with a plan quick, or else my butt is going to be fried pretty soon...hmmm maybe I just need a distraction". _Wario's thoughts were interrupted by Dimentio who was becoming impatient.

"I don't have time for this, I have other affairs to attend to." Dimentio slowly floated towards Wario ready to finish him. Wario turned around and started running towards the center of the theatre where the stage was.

"Come on Dimentio! Can't keep up with a guy who's slower than you? Bwahaha!" Wario taunted his opponent hoping it would draw his attention to the stage.

"Why you little…" Dimentio didn't even bother finishing his sentence because of his frustration towards Wario. Wario finally reached the center of the stage, he looked left and right for some sort of switch.

"Where is it? There should be someway to activate the stage lights."Wario muttered to himself while frantically searching for the switch.

"You seem to be lost Wario...what are you up to?" Dimentio asked, almost aware of Wario's plan. Wario stopped in his tracks, bit his lip, and replied,

"Uhhhhh, I'm looking for…a rope! for the stage curtains to close. So I can…. put on a show for you!" "_Phew that was close_" Wario thought.

Dimentio simply smiled behind his mask and said "Oh! thats so kind of you Wario! Here let me help!" Dimentio said sarcastically and pulled the rope that closes the curtains, leaving Wario behind them.

"_Alright this my chance to finish him off. All I have to do is lure him on to the center of the stage and blind him with all the stage lights at once." _Wario thought to himself. "Hey Dimentio! I heard that if you stand by the center of the stage the view of the show is even better!

Dimentio stared at him in amazement "Really? I never thought about that before!" He exclaimed. Dimentio slowly floated to the center of the stage, waiting for Wario to put on a show for him.

"_I can't believe he fell for that..." _Wario thought as he pulled all the switches for each of the stage lights simultaneously. The stage lights turned on one by one, each blinding Dimentio more and more.

"I-I can't see!" Dimentio lifted his hands up to his mask to shield some of the blinding light away from his delicate eyes. Wario took this as a time to strike and made his move.

"It's time for me to end your little show Dimentio!" Wario yelled and aimed at Dimentio with his arm tackle. Dimentio heard Wario say this, but it was too late. Wario's impact sent Dimentio flying through the wall, nowhere to be seen.

"Ahhhhhh!" was all Dimentio could say as he hit the ground miles away from where Wario stood.

"Bwahaha! Thats what you get for messing with me, Wario!" he shouted at Dimentio. Dimentio 's mask now had a huge crack down the middle of it.

Dimentio could barely stand up, or even float for that matter."Wario… you may have surprised me with that feeble attack, but I still have hundreds of trump cards up my sleeve, Ciao" Dimentio teleported away from the scene without a trace.

"Running away? Coward!" Wario yelled at Dimentio who already disappeared.

Wario left the secret entrance and headed down the endless hallway of mirrors. Wario saw something in the dark distance, it looked like stairs heading downward.

"Hmmm, I might as well go check out what's downstairs instead of staying up here in this creepy hallway." Wario figured. Wario's steps echoed throughout the mansion as he descended down the stairs to the unexplored area. The area was nearly pitch black and felt extremely cold. "Brrrr, why is it so cold down here? Where's the lights around here? Wario asked. All of a sudden, torches lit up everywhere, revealing what the cold, dark, and damp area was; a crystal cave. "This makes a lot of sense, having a crystal cave underneath your mansion is completely normal." Wario remarked sarcastically. Although cold, dark, and damp, the cave had a serene atmosphere to it. All the crystals sticking out of the black, charcoaled walls were like magnets to Wario's eyes. "Heh, these crystals could make me rich!" Wario shouted and pulled a pickaxe out of thin air. "Let's start harvesting season a few months early shall we?" Wario swung his pickaxe high in the air, and let it come down for a mighty blow. The crystal didn't stand a chance against Wario's pickaxe as it shattered to pieces. Wario scattered about collecting the pieces at lightning speed. "Wow…. they're so… shiny…." Wario looked at the crystal shards in awe. This moment didn't last long however, because something seemed to be approaching him. "Whos there?! Show yourself or I'll fart! I mean it!" Wario threatened the figure as best as he could without showing fear. "D-don't come any closer… I have a pickaxe! I'm not afraid to use it!" The figure pressed on, getting closer to Wario every second. Wario threw the pickaxe at the large figure, the pickaxe hit the figure and bounced off, looking as if it did absolutely nothing at all. The figure spoke with a somewhat gentle tone "What brings you down here, young man?"

"Well? What does it look like? I have my pocket full of crystal shards. Take a guess why I'm here." Wario asked sarcastically.

"Your stealing the crystals aren't you?" the figure retorted.

"Nope! Correction. I'm stealing _all_ of the crystals! Bwahaha!" Wario gave the figure an evil glare and walked over to where his pickaxe had fallen.

"Halt! I can not allow you to steal anymore crystals! For I am the Crystal King!"

"Crystal King? Let me guess... you protect crystals right?" Wario asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, that is correct." The Crystal King stated, unaware of Wario's sarcasm.

" ... crystals?! Really? Hahaha this is hilarious!" Wario laughed hysterically, rolling on the floor side to side, with uncontrollable laughter.

"Enough! I was sent by Dimentio to get rid of you! That is exactly what I am going to do!" The Crystal King charged up an ice beam and aimed it towards Wario. Wario dashed out of they way and jumped up, touching a torch in the process. This was intentional because Wario knew he could use fire against ice. "Oh My God! Too hot! Too hot!" Wario ran towards the Crystal King at breakneck speed and brushed against him, causing him to melt.

"W-what? Since when could you do that? Nooooo!" The crystal King melted into a puddle of water. Wario on the other hand, was still running around like crazy trying to pat out the fire on his butt. After running round for what felt like a minute or two, Wario checked out the damage that was done. "Oh no, my pants are ruined-Awww it burned my underwear too!" Wario desperately tried to cover up his behind with any peices of tattered overalls he could find. "This won't do..." Wario felt sadness pour over him as he sat by the stairs which lead him here in the first place. Wario could feel a shiver rise up his spine as his bare skin touched the cold stairs. "Wait a minute I remember now! I have more clothes in my room!" Wario exclaimed, happiness returning to him. Wario ran all the back to his room and got his clothes. "Alright, now that I'm all fixed up, I gotta find a way outta here." Wario walked out of his room and noticed that the mansion looked different than before. "What is this? There was an endless hallway here a minute ago, and now I'm in a dining room?!" The dining room was very extravagent. It used the mirrors to create a wonderful display of different shapes and sizes. The walls had diamonds on them, the floor reflected the long glass table in the middle of the room. Each chair was made with fine, light blue material, soft to the touch. There was a fireplace all the way in te back of the room. A fire was already going in the hearth of the fireplace. "Wow, compared to the other rooms, this one tops them all!" Wario's mouth had trouble closing from how fancy the room was. Wario slowly walked around the room, gazing upon the fancy decor, until he noticed another door near the far left of the room. The door didn't look as fancy as the room but Wario went in anyway. The room looked like it was the kitchen, and somebody was cooking in it. "What are you doing here?" the cook asked Wario who made up a response " I was hired by Dimentio."

"Hmmm, sounds suspicious but ok." The cook replied.

"_This guy obviously does not a have a brain at all…" _Wario thought and walked right past the cook, thinking he was home free until the cook grabbed his arm.

"What job did Dimentio assign for you?" The figure asked, looking for an immediate answer.

"Uhhhh I was assigned to be...uhhh… the assistant cook! That's right! Hahaha." Wario laughed nervously.

"Alright, new cooking buddy! Help me bake this cake for Dimentio." The figure pulled Wario's arm and dragged him behind the counter with the cake on it.

"Soooo, what's your name? Mines O'Chunks if you didn't know that already."

"My name is Wari- uhhh I mean Wariola." Wario stuttered and put his hand behind his back nervously.

"Thats a nice name, but aren't you a guy?" O'Chunks looked confused and shot Wario er I mean Wariola a weird look.

"Yeah, but uhhh Wariola is a guys name also." Wario was sweating bullets now, fearing his cover could be blown any minute.

"Ohhhh that makes sense, well it was nice talking to you but I gotta finish this cake for Dimentio."

"Didn't you want me to- n-nevermind, nice talking to you too O'Chunks. _Wow he doesn't even remember telling me to help him with the cake Hahaha I'm home free!_" Wario walked out of the kitchen unscathed, and headed to a new area. Wario entered yet another hallway, this time with a few doors on the sides. The walls weren't mirrors either, which was rather strange for Wario. "I think I'll go in this first door on the right, I mean, what's the worst that can happen?" Wario said sarcastically as he opened the door. Wario walked in, immediately noticing a sound piercing his ears. "Is someone... humming?" Wario asked, intrigued by the noise. Wario looked about the room, it was surprisingly girly, with pink, frilly wallpaper and fuzzy decor. The room was decked out with dozens of stuffed animals, including a few books laying about. Wario looked even closer to find the source of the humming it was a little girl; with green, little, pixelated ponytails. A green block for a head and a yellow, white polka-dotted dress with a red bow on top. The girl had headphones in, listening to music so loud, it could be heard from outside the headphones. The girl didn't notice there was an intruder in her room because she barely moved an inch when Wario stepped inside. "Ahem' Hello! Earth to green block head!" Wario shouted throughout the room, making the girl jolt, thus making the headphones slipping right off her square-shaped head.

"You meanie! What are you doing invading a little girl's room like this?" She asked, her face red from anger.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb your personal space!" Wario said sarcastically, aggravating her in the process.

"Nyaaaah! You'll pay for this!" She yelled at Wario, her green block head turned upside down. Her facial expression changed into a upside down, distorted mouth, and her perfectly square head became wavey and out of place. Her head sprouted eight black legs as thin as paper, they touched the ground and lifted her head high above Wario. Her head nearly touched the ceiling, soon after her transformation she spoke in a deep, shakey, voice "You really shouldn't have made me mad! I, Mimi, am going to squish you like a bug!" She yelled.

**Authors Note: Sorry... I gotta do a cliffhanger... I know you probably hate these but cliffhangers are what makes a story suspenseful. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, as I promised, I made this one better and longer. If you liked this chapter please give me some feedback and a review please. Feel free to PM me any comments or suggestions that you would want to see in future chapters. Alright I'm going to stop rambling now. Bye :) and stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! This chapters going to be a little different. I'm going into a different POV for this chapter, to help clear up everything in the last chapter. Please R&R and... Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 3**

**Top floor of Mirror Mansion: **Dimentio, and O'Chunks, are meeting at the top floor of the mansion to discuss a certain pest in their new home. "O'Chunks! Are you here yet?" Dimentio screamed, looking for O'Chunks.

"I'm right here boss..." O'Chunks replied, feeling glum.

"Whats up with you O'Chunks? You arrive 15 minutes late...looking like that." Dimentio said, looking at O'Chunks overall appearance. He was wearing a cooking apron with frosting stains covering every inch of it. His hand held a platter covered with a shiny, steel, dome to keep it concealed. "Alright, whats in the dome thing? Give it to me... now." Dimentio demanded. O'Chunks deliberately handed it over to Dimentio, who opened it. It was hard to tell if he was surprised or not, but by the way he looked at the cake gave it away. "W-who made this?" He asked.

O'Chunks replied nervously "I did Mr. Dimentio sir."

"Wow...this was the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me...I hate it!" Dimentio threw the cake at O'Chunks, the cake landed on his face. O'Chunks then started to lick the remains of the cake off his face.

"I just wanted to do something nice to show my appreciation for ye' boss."

"Were Evil, O'Chunks! We are not supposed to be 'nice' and 'kind' to people! Especially Wario..." Dimentio was literally yelling at this point, sending a shockwave of fear into O'Chunk's heart.

"Wariola?" O'Chunks asked in confusion.

"No... Wario! He wears yellow and purple clothes!" Dimentio yelled.

"Soooo, your Wario? I mean you wear yellow and purple clothes."

Dimentio sighed "Just shut up O'Chunks..."

"Whatever you say boss." O'Chunks replied.

"Have you seen Wario around the mansion O'Chunks?

"I think I saw him in the kitchen, and he left to go explore the other minion's bedrooms."

"Why didn't you chase after him?!" Dimentio shouted at O'Chunks.

"I-I thought he was one of your bodyguards." He replied.

Dimentio sighed. "Listen O'Chunks... I want you to find Wario and get rid of him for me... now!"

"Y-yes boss right away!" O'Chunks jumped away and started looking for Wario. The moment O'Chunks jumped, Count Bleck appeared with the dark prognosticus.

"How is our new base coming along Dimentio? asked Count Bleck."

"We have a pest to be dealt with, Count."

"Do not worry about him, I will make sure he is well aware of who he is dealing with when the time comes replied Count Bleck." Count Bleck disappeared as well as Dimentio, leaving the base empty without a soul in sight.

**Authors Note: Well guys, sorry for the short chapter but I felt it was necessary to add a little twist to the story. Next chapter, for sure, is going to be the big battle between Wario and Mimi. Tune in next time to find out who wins. See ya next time. Ciao. (Lolz Dimentio FTW!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:BACK TO ADVENTURE! thats all I gotta say really XD **

Chapter 4

"Mimimimi. Looks like I'm going to have a puny, little, insect for dinner tonight!" Mimi said, her image distorted as ever. "Let's bring this battle to a more roomy place." Mimi pressed a switch with one of her really long, black, stick-like legs. A secret hatch almost the size of the whole room engulfed Wario and Mimi into a dusty, old basement.

Wario coughed and picked himself up from the fall and said "Why do you have an old basement underneath your room? Wario asked, "Nothing in this mansion makes sense does it? Wario asked again, but with a slight hint of sarcasm.

Mimi seemed to be unaffected by the fall, standing on all eight of her legs. She simply replied "To be honest... I had no idea this was down here, so if you don't keep this a secret then your not going to get out of this mansion alive!" she yelled at Wario, quickly moving her eight legs towards him. Wario slid right underneath her and turned around. Wario jumped on top of her head, making her flinch, "Ow! Watch where you put those dirty shoes of yours!" She yelled at him, wincing in pain.

Wario landed safely in front of her. Wario grinned and told her "I don't think you know where these shoes have been Mimi, Bwahaha! Wario laughed menacingly, obviously enjoying this dauntingly evil moment he was currently having.

"That is sooo icky! You're such a big meanie!" Mimi started to spit off a rubee, but stopped halfway. Without warning, she fired it at Wario, who dodged it easily by jumping backward. The rubee hit the ground and stuck itself into the hard, grey, cement. Wario walked closer to the rubee, inspecting it, then tucking it into his pocket.

"Wow...you throw up money?! I'm gonna be rich..." Wario's mouth started to water, causing a small puddle to form underneath him. "Spit out more money now!" Wario demanded.

"No! I'm not giving you any money." she shook her head, "The last thing I want to tell Count Bleck is that I made some random guy rich."

"Do it now!" Wario yelled and jumped on her head, grabbing her misshapen mouth. Wario tugged and pulled on it, trying to make it throw up money.

"Git off of meh." Mimi was at a loss for words, she started to stomp around, throwing Wario off of her head. "Yuck, your gloves taste like snot!" She said, obviously disgusted.

"Well duh, of course they taste like snot! I pick my nose over a thousand times a day!" Wario then proceeded to pick his nose right there in front of Mimi, to prove his revolting point. "Would you look at that. I caught one!" Wario lifted his pinky in mid-air showing off the little green snotball that he dug out of his nose.

"Nyaaaah! Get that thing away from me!" Mimi shouted at Wario, backing away from him. Wario inched forward, making Mimi move even further backwards. Soon enough, Mimi was out of room to move backwards. Wario crept closer, every inch felt like daggers stabbing her already threatened heart. "N-no...get...that thing...away from me!" She cried out of desperation, praying that Wario had a heart in him to stop this madness.

"Bwahaha! I got you now..." Wario's pinky was centimeters away from one of Mimi's legs. "Tag, you're it." Wario muttered as he touched Mimi's leg. Mimi sighed and passed out, her legs and head crumbling to the cement floor. Wario walked back to where he fell from the unusually large trapdoor. He jumped as high as he could, barely grabbing the ledge, pulling himself up seemed to be difficult for Wario. Try as he might, his biceps could not counteract the overbearing weight in his stomach region. "Uggghh, can't...get...up!" Wario cried, desperately trying to pull himself up, until he finally got a boost of adrenaline allowing him to get up. "Finally..." Wario said in desperation. Wario got up, sweat dripping from his brow. Wario walked out of the room weary as can be, he opened the door only to find himself nearly falling over. "Waaaaah!" he screamed, seeing the train tracks whizzing by making their usual "clickity-clack" noise. Wario quickly veered back inside slamming the door.

Wario checked his surroundings, he noticed he wasn't in the mansion anymore, and was now in a classy, fancy, old, train. "W-what is this? he asked in shock, "I was in the mansion a minute ago...I guess the mansion changed again..." He sighed, slapping his large hand on his face. "I might as well look around this stupid train." Wario muttered. He walked around each car, each one being a different color than the next. The last one on the train is yellow, the next one is purple, another one is green, and the last one is red. Each of these cars house the residents on the train. There was another car that had food and items on them. Wario stole a few when no one was watching. "Like stealing candy from a baby hehe..." He whispered to himself and sneaked out of the food and items car heading to the front of the train.

"Sir, you can't be here. Please leave the premises at once." The conductor bellowed.

"I don't know...I don't really _feel _like it..." Wario persisted on staying, ignoring the conductor's orders.

"Alright, if you won't listen to my orders then I'll just call security!" The conductor yelled for security.

"Bah! Security?! Really? Come on, why do you need security on a train?" Wario boasted loudly.

"For your information, we have security on this train for idiots like you, who decide its a-ok to mess with the conductor!" He shouted at Wario, just then, the security arrives on the scene sporting blue uniforms and long, blue, caps.

"Sir, I'm going to ask you to come with us please. We need to have a little chat." One security guard said in a monotone voice.

"Eeeeeek!" A scream could be heard from one of the cars.

"Guards... go check it out! Hurry!" The conductor motioned for the guards to move on to the scene. Wario was able to sneak out behind the guards to figure what's going on. Car by car, the security guards ran past each one, suspense building with every step they take. Finally in the purple car, they arrive. "Oh my God..." Was all that came out of one security guard's mouth. The scene was horrendous; crimson, red blood all over one side of the wall. Forming well spaced-out squares all over the wall. "Who would do such a thing?!" A girl toad cried at the side of her bed.

"It's alright Miss, we'll figure out who did this, actually we will pay anybody who solves this 1,000 gold coins." The guard stated. Wario's eyes lit up, and gold coins formed in the pupils of his eyes.

"1,000...coins?!" Wario exclaimed, "I, Wario, am a Detective, I will solve this murder!" He claimed...very loudly, not to mention falsely as well. Wario was surrounded in a purple smoke, and once revealed, he appeared to have a light brown trench coat on. The trench coat was too small for him since he was unable to button the coat. Wario also donned a light brown fidora too.

"Well...ok, the case is all yours detective." said the guard, looking a little uneasy.

"Allow me to start by pointing some key clues in the room. The body's head is facing towards the wall where the blood is. Obviously the victim was hit with an object. Look! over here, there are checker pieces scattered about, but, where's the board?" Wario sounded like an actual detective, surprising, I know. "Maam you screamed when you saw the body correct?" Wario asked the young lady, who was still sitting on the bed with her hands resting upon her little rounded chin.

"Yes, I heard a loud noise that sounded like a "crack" and rushed towards the room, next thing you know is that this person was dead before me." she twiddled her thumbs nervously, "That's all I know detective."

"Hmmm this is one tough case...oh well!" Wario flung his hat behind his head and started walking out of the room yelling, "Find someone else! I'm not the man for the job..."

"Wait Mr. Detective!, please..." The young lady could here his footsteps fade out, knowing this she sighed and carefully walked over the body and left the room. "W-wait! Please! I beg of you!" She chased after him, catching him before he left for the door to the next car.

"There's nothing I can do, now scram!" Wario yelled in her face, the young woman's face cringing at the sudden sound piercing her ears.

"Listen, Detective, you must help me... the body that lies in the room...is...my husband." (DUN DUN DUN!) She could barely get the words out of her mouth, her eyes glimmering with the sense of desperation invaded Wario's eyes.

"Fine! I'll keep working on the case, but first, tell me...what's your name madaam?"

"Its Iris...and my husbands name is Harold." She looked directly at Wario, she could tell Wario was very interested in this info because the Detective was writing down everything.

"Alright, now that's outta the way, let's see if we can find more witnesses." Wario turned around walking through the door to the next car, which was green. "I suggest we ask a few questions to everybody on board this very train." Wario stated sounding very intelligent.

"I do believe that's not necessary detective... we only need to question the witnesses, not the people who saw absolutely nothing." She said this in such a way where it made Wario sound dumber than a clove of garlic.

"Well, look who's the detective now?" Wario spat, slightly offended. "Go back to the purple car, we can question people in the purple car only."

"Ok." She replied, following him back to where they originally were. The purple car had four rooms, one of the murder happened in.

"Let's check out the first room which is...number 12." Wario walked in the room, " Hello there good sir, how are you today?" He asked the toad who looked very frail and had a long, white, beard. "This man couldn't possibly have committed the crime, look at him! He's all old, and stinky…" Wario chuckled and started to leave the room.

" Hang on Wario! Listen this man may be old, but that doesn't rule him out for being the killer." She persisted on him staying.

"What was that sonny, my ears are old… can't hear as well as I used to. Hehe." The old toad used all of his strength to get up and grab his cane from the side of his bed. " I haven't killed nobody." He said in a serious tone.

"Well, he said he didn't kill anybody..so obviously he didn't kill anybody. Wario tipped his hat to the old geezer, "Good day to you sir." Wario walked over to the next room, with Iris following closely behind. The next room had a toad family of three; a wife, husband, and son.

"Mind if I ask you guys a few questions? Wario began, "Did you kill _this _man?" Wario shoved a picture in their faces, they all gasped in shock.

"U-uh Mr. Detective...that picture..." She could barely finish her sentence.

"I know its gruesome right? It's terrible how someone can do such a thing..." Wario muttered and looked down, seeing the little toad giggling. "What are you giggling about?! This is serious!" Wario shouted at the boy who was still giggling.

"Maybe you should look at the picture, mister." He said as innocent as can be. Wario looked at the picture. He saw that the picture was not a picture of a dead man, but rather a picture of him bathing in his gold coins... butt naked.

"Uhhh...I think were done here, thank you for your time guys." Wario said with a look of embarassment on his face, his cheeks beamed red as he walked out of the room.

"Detective...let's check the last room." Iris said, trying to cheer up Wario.

"Alright, at least this is the last room." Wario sighed and walked in, very slowly. Wario just stood there in shock, he recognized this person, he immediately knew who did it. Wario put the palm of his hand over his face and sighed, "Why, of all people, it _had_ to be you."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello everybody! I bet your just dying to see who this mysterious man is... well if you read the last chapter, there are a few clues to who it is. Anyway lets get this show on the road.**

Chapter 5

Wario stared at the person before him, the person looked back, turning around from whatever he was doing. "Hey, Wario... whats going on?" He said, his voice shaking.

"Waluigi...why?" Wario asked, looking into Waluigi's eyes.

"I-I lost control...we were playing checkers and...and...he beat me." He stuttered as his long, skinny, boney hand reached into his sports bag, slowly taking out a bloody tennis racket. "Here's your evidence..." He looked down, unable to look into Wario's eyes, "I guess I should turn myself in huh?" He asked Wario, who kept staring Waluigi.

"There's no need for that Waluigi, I can't have you going to jail, you're my partner in crime..." Wario walked up to him and put his hand on Waluigi's shoulder, "I'll get rid of the evidence for you, I'll tell everyone that he died of some unknown cause. You owe me Waluigi..." Wario told Waluigi, his tone dead serious.

"Alright, I'm in your debt, what do you want?" He asked reluctantly.

"I want...ALL OF YOUR MONEY! Cough it up! All of it! Let's go! Bwahaha!" Wario shouted in Waluigi's eardrum.

"I...don't have any money Wario, I'm broke." Waluigi replied glumly.

"Ok, then you help me get out of this stupid mansion."

"Mansion? What mansion?" Waluigi asked, confusion taking over his mischevious mind. Wario told him about his whole predicament and Waluigi decided to join Wario on his quest.

"So what do we do now?" Waluigi asked.

"Shhhh...I hear something...it sounds like something rumbling." Wario stood very still, not making another sound, "Follow me to the back of the train." He wispered, and motioned for Waluigi to quietly follow. Both of them made their way to the back of the train where they were shocked woth what they saw. These black and pink creatures with yellow eyes were starting to latch onto the train. Wario and Waluigi noticed and headed for the top of the train where they seemed to be gathering.

"Wario...these guys are getting out of hand..." Waluigi said, his long, skinny legs trembling in fear.

"I know...but I'm going to make sure that I beat every last one of them!" Wario shouted, trying to intimidate the creatures. Wario, without thinking, immediately charged into the creatures. The creatures shapeshifted into a crane and picked him up. Wario yelled in horror, "Waluigi! Don't just stand there! Help me!" The crane threw Wario a couple cars down. Waluigi looked behind him to see Wario flat on his back. "I'm...ok" Wario muttered, struggling to get back up on his feet. Wario finally got up after an hour or so and went over by Waluigi's side.

"What took you so long?" Waluigi gave Wario a look of anger and impatience.

"Hey! You try getting up after being thrown really high up in the air and landing on a hard object!" Wario shouted in Waluigi's face, "We have to work together if were going to beat these things."

"Alright, what's the game plan?" Waluigi looked towards Wario, clueless of what to do.

"I have an idea." Wario whispered the idea to Waluigi and the plan was set in motion. Waluigi created these dark, purple vines and wrapped them around the crane. While Waluigi held the crane off, Wario was already heading towards the creatures with incredible speed. "Here I come!" He yelled, jumping high in the air. With his fist raised high Wario prepared for a one hit k.o. He darted downwards and hit the creatures with his fist in their core. The creatures broke apart, and started gathering near the ground on the left side of the train. All of a sudden a huge arm like structure hit the Wario bros. sending them flying off the train. "Waaaah!" They both cried as they felt the blistering wind rip through them. Just when they were about to hit the ground, both of them mysteriously teleported. They reappeared back in the mirror mansion, falling on their bottoms. "Ow... Wario? Where are you?" Waluigi looked frantically for Wario, and found him right behind him. "There you are!" Waluigi ran over to him in excitement.

"Uggghh, were back in the mansion? W-why..." Wario asked, dazed and confused.

"Ah ha ha ha ha. Hello Wario, Waluigi, you've come pretty far." Dimentio said.

"What do you want you sadistic clown?!" Wario replied.

"Wario...who is he?" Waluigi asked, butting into the conversation.

"I'll tell you later... stay outta this." Wario shoved Waluigi away from him.

"You'll never make it to the top Wario, you and your friend are a couple rats lost in a maze with your only prize, a slice of cheeze."

"You just wait and see! I'm getting my treasure back one way or another!" Wario shouted at Dimentio.

Dimentio just grinned and replied, "Yeah...good luck with that... Ciao." Dimentio teleported away.

"Wait! Damn...he got away." Wario lifted his hand trying to reach for Dimentio but realized it was no use. Wario looked around the room, mirror walls were everywhere, a huge diamond throne lay before them along with a crimson red carpet. "I'm going to go sit in the throne, Waluigi you stay in case anything happens." Wario told waluigi. Wario walked over to the throne, excited that it was made out of real diamonds. Wario sat his fat butt on the throne squirming it around to make it comfortable. The throne quickly pivots around behind the wall leaving the throne unseen.

"Wario? Where'd you go?" Waluigi looked around nervously, unaware of the missing throne.

"What is this?" Wario asked.

Waluigi turned around and saw a large figure towering over him.

**AN: Sorry for a late, short update guys but I hope you can forgive me, my wifi has been down for awhile. I think I'm going to end this story soon in a couple of chapters, I feel like it would drag on too long with worthless dialogue. So I think the final chapter will be 8. Ciao :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys, I think I'm going to keep going til' the end so enjoy :)**

Chapter 6

"Yer in my way lad. So move!" O'Chunks swatted Waluigi like a bug. "Where's Wario?!" O'Chunks yelled out to the empty room.

"I-I don't know..." Waluigi stammered, looking for the right words. Waluigi's legs started to shake endlessly, his face looking up to O'Chunks in fear.

O'Chunks gave Waluigi a look that meant he means business and said "If ye' don't know where Wario is, I'll have ta chunk every last bit of ye' away!" O'Chunks slammed his fist down nearly hitting Waluigi. Waluigi stepped back to avoid the blow.

"Hehehe, its gonna take a little more than a punch take me down." Waluigi taunted his opponent, who took the bait and jumped above him. "Hah!" Waluigi stepped out of the way and kicked O'Chunks in the gut. O'Chunks barely moved an inch, "Yer gonna regret that." O'Chunks grabbed Waluigi's long leg and spun him around. After spinning him around a little bit O'Chunks stopped and slammed Waluigi on the ground several times, side to side. Finally he threw him up in the air, Waluigi went up, and down, but before he landed O'Chunks decided to punch him upwards again. Waluigi's head hit the ceiling hard, and then he came crashing down to the floor.

"No way...I can't lose...not yet...not now!" Waluigi struggled to get on his feet, but finally got up with some effort. "I'm not done yet..."

"Yes ye' are!" O'Chunks charged at Waluigi who was unable to move. "This isn't good." Waluigi muttered before getting hit brutally by O'Chunks sending him flying through the wall where the diamond throne used to be.

"This place...is a lab..." Wario quickly said as he stepped into the room. "It's probably Dimentio's, I mean, knowing that stupid clown his whole lab would be purple and yellow. This one is grey and...green?" Wario walked about the lab, touching just about every red; green, blue, and yellow button in the process, "This doesn't make any sense if this isn't Dimentio's lab, then whos is it?" Wario asked himself. The lab was pretty high-technical with the latest gadgets. Computer monitors all over the place, a grey work desk with a little black lamp over it. There were even tools and parts scattered about, including a bunch of blue papers. Wario picked one up from off the ground and began looking at what it was, "Brobot prototype 3... hmmm looks kinda menacing...nah who am I kidding?! That's the stupidest thing I have ever seen! Bwahahaha!" Wario crumpled up the blueprint and tossed it behind him, laughing hysterically. A large metal door slowly opened up in the front of the lab, a figure who looked just like Luigi came out slowly.

"The stupidest thing you've ever seen? I'm surprised you have the guts to insult my creation like that." He said, walking towards Wario.

"Luigi? What are you doing in the mirror mansion?" Wario asked with a confused look on his face.

"I am Mr.L! AKA the Green Thunder!" Mr. L shouted, spun around and formed an L shape with his hands.

"Hahaha! What kind of entrance is that? I bet you failed your dance lessons because that was awful!" Wario teased, "You really should work on that…."

"Work on it? You need to work on your weight!" Mr.L spat back, with a grin on his face.

"My weight is perfectly fine! I'll have you know… the garlic diet is working out great." Wario smirked, and showed off his humongous muscles. "Hahaha look these bad boys! These could crush you in a second!"

"You really think you can beat me?" Mr. L walked around to his computer monitor and started typing in random stuff, "Let's see if you can beat this!" He pointed his hand towards the large metal door he came out of earlier. The door slowly opened up to reveal his one and only Brobot, but this time it looked different. The Brobot had a large green hat as always, it had the same metal face, but had quite a few add ons. This time it had huge arms with very large white fists. The fists had spikes on the end of them. "Say hello to Brobot v3…Hahahaha!" Mr. L laughed maniacally as the Brobot hovered out of the metal gate.

"Bwahahaha! You think _this_ is going to stop me?!" Wario boasted, and threw his arms outward, laughing. Mr. L then jumped into the cockpit of the Brobot v3 and started to hover towards Wario. Waluigi came in flying through the wall, hitting Brobot back.

Waluigi fell to the floor,and slowly picked himself up, "What is going on?! Wario? When did you get here?" Waluigi turned his head side to side, confused. Not too long after, O'Chunks trotted in, "Get back here! Were not done yet!"

"Wario...we got a problem..." Waluigi said nervously standing back to back with Wario. Wario had Brobot v3 to deal with and Waluigi had O'Chunks to deal with.

"Alright, let's team up." Wario whispered to Waluigi, who listened very carefully. Both O'Chunks and the Brobot dashed forward.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello! Are you ready for the best fight ever? I hope you are...here we go! and sorry for the late update, Ive been extremely busy with school and work sooo sorry :/**

Chapter 7

Brobot and O'Chunks were closing in at an amazing speed. Wario and Waluigi dashed out of the way, heading different directions. Wario was facing O'Chunks and Waluigi was facing the Brobot. The brobot lunged both of its giant hands at Waluigi trying to get him in their grasp. Waluigi simply took out his vine whip and wrapped it around one arm and smashed it into the other. The brobot's arms exploded leaving just te head behind. "Hahaha you're pretty much useless now Brobot!" Waluigi laughed at it, pointing his finger. "Wario! Hows your fight going?"

"A little help please..." Wario stuttered and was struggling to hold his ground. O'Chunks and him were literally holding eachother, waiting for one to give out and get thrown by the other. Waluigi saw this and tried with all his might to pry O'Chunks off of Wario but it was no use.

"Sorry Wario I can't help you..." Waluigi stated glumly. The Brobot fired a huge blue laser beam at both Wario and O'Chunks, Wario broke free of his grasp and jumped out of the way.

"You ended the game of your own partner! Bwahaha!" Who does that?" Wario scoffed.

"Who cares... he was no use to the Count anyway." Brobot replied.

"Do you really want to keep fighting? For all I know, your just a floating head!" Wario pointed his finger at the Brobot, laughing. The Brobot changed the whole lab, turning it into outerspace.

"I...can't...breathe..." Wario gasped for air, but none came. Same with Waluigi who couldn't say anything.

"Hahaha...looks like I don't have to keep fighting after all!" The brobot gloated. All of a sudden two space helmets appeared on the heads of the suffocating heroes.

"What? How...?" Wario took in all the air he could.

"Phew...that was close..." Waluigi let out a sigh of relief and said, "Did you do that Wario?"

"No...it wasn't me... but now's not the time to worry about that! We have him to worry about!" Wario pointed to the Brobot who was just floating there, shocked to see the two still living. The Brobot fired a bunch of projectiles at them, which they easily dodged. "Fart Cannon!" Wario yelled aloud, rapidly firing hundreds of farts at the Brobot, surprisingly, they were working. Waluigi thrashed his whip about, hoping to at least scratch the Brobot, neither of them were barely doing any damage.

"Hehe...you guys are so weak! You're going to have to try something different!" The Brobot mocked.

"He's right Wario... we have to have a plan." Waluigi stared at Wario, looking for guidance.

"I don't know what to do..." Wario glanced at Waluigi also hoping to get an idea. The Brobot started to get impatient and rushed towards them. "Look out!" Wario yelled, dashing out of harms way. Waluigi did the same, and took out his tennis racket, throwing it at the Brobot. The tennis racket made a loud "thunk" and grabbed the Brobot's attention.

"Really? A tennis racket? Come on!" The Brobot slowly floated towards Waluigi, while the brobot was doing that Waluigi gave Wario a signal. Wario dashed through space, leaving the stars in the dust. He put his fist out in front of him, ready for impact. His fist pounded the Brobot, leaving a giant dent in its side, but wait, his fist is going in even further. His fist and his body blasted right through the Brobot's body like a wrecking ball. Mr. L barely escaped when he saw his Brobot getting crushed to pieces.

"Did I get him?" Wario frantically looked around, trying to find a sign or trace of the devious Mr. L. "Are you serious! That green idiot got away!" Wario started slamming his fists into nothing but space. Wario noticed the outerspace falling apart, returning the duo back to the lab.

"Phew, that was quite a ride, huh Wario?" Waluigi said, looking exhausted from constantly trying to keep himself steady in space.

"I still can't believe he got away! He could have told me where Dimentio went! Arrrghh!" Wario yelled in frustration, his fists curled and shook violently," Just you wait Dimentio...I'm getting out of here whether you like it or not."

**AN**:**I realize it has been a LONG time since I ipdated and I'm sorry for that, and this short chapter, but I will put more effort into uploading sooner to wrap this story , and be prepared for an abrubt ending, because this story may end in a chapter or two depending on time. I'm hoping once this is done, I'll give you guys a liitle christmas fanfic present :) So I have to finish soon so I can started on the present I hope to give you guys. I'm thinking its going to be a one shot, so stay tuned :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Alright guys, this is it, the final chapter. It may be long or short, but who knows how much I'll type in the end lol. Let the show BEGIN! **

Chapter 8

Back in the Lab-

Wario and Waluigi looked at the looming gate in front of them, wondering what was inside, they walked in. Darkness creeped upon them, there was barely any light at all to see anything. They could see a few wires and cords, along with parts and blueprints scattered about the place. It was unusually large, and the only source of light came from the open gate. "This place is a mess, it's like Mr.L spent most of his time in here." Wario said, trying to look around the room. His eyes caught something in the distance, a long capsule container.

"What do you think that is Wario?" Waluigi wondered.

"I'm not sure, but I think it teleports things." Wario said, unsure of himself.

"You really think so? Let's try it out then." Waluigi replied.

"I don't see why not." Wario and Waluigi stepped into the teleporter,their thoughts drifting to where it will take them. The teleporter made a bunch of odd noises and with a flash of white light, they were gone. A few seconds went by and they both stepped out of the teleporter. "Where are we?" Waluigi walked around, observing his surroundings.

"Were in the same room as before with the throne it!" Wario shouted in frustration. A small figure appeared before the throne.

"Hello...Wario...not to mention your little friend there." Dimentio greeted them with a smirk, "I've been waiting for soooo long!"

"You better have my treasure Dimentio...or I'm going to make sure you don't get out of the mansion alive." Wario replied with a grimace.

"I appreciate your kind words Wario, but it is you who isn't going to get out of here alive Ah ha ha ha." He laughed menacingly, "I know you want to get out of here Wario, but the thing is, you really don't want to."

"What do ya mean? Speak up clown face!" Wario shouted.

Dimentio chuckled to himself, "This mirror mansion is actually your castle, I transformed it into Count Bleck's new base of operations."

"I can't even stand to look at your stupid face right now...Waluigi, let's do this." Wario looked over to Waluigi who only nodded in agreement. Waluigi moved first, he dashed at Dimentio with incredible speed. Unfortunately, he ran into something and bounced backwards, landing on his back.

"What?" Waluigi stood back up in confusion and realized it was the one and only Count Bleck blocking his path. Waluigi cringed with fear but found the courage to blurt out words, "Who...are you?"

"I am Count Bleck, that is all you need to know said Count Bleck."

"Alright...weirdo" Waluigi threw a punch at Count Bleck, who simply transported behind him and bonked Waluigi on his head with his scepter. "Arrrgh, now you're just pissing me off!" He scowled. Waluigi tried to jab his elbow into Count Bleck, but was parried by his scepter. Waluigi fell forward a little, feeling irritated he signaled Wario to try a sneak attack. Wario nodded in agreement and began to slowly tiptoe behind Count Bleck. He was nearly there, raising his fist to hit Count Bleck on the head, the same way he did with Waluigi. Wario's fist started to fall down when Dimentio suddenly appeared and elbowed him out of the way, making him skidd across the floor into the wall.

"Ugghhh, his… power, how did he?" Wario couldn't even finish his sentence before Dimento teleported right in front of him, looking forward to finish him off.

"This is it Wario! Your shows over! The audience applauds to your death!" Dimentio started to charge up a huge projectile blast. Waluigi noticed this and tried to help, but was kept busy with Count Bleck attacking him left and right. Waluigi kept backing up from the barrage of attacks Count Bleck was using against him. He kept getting closer to Wario, without even knowing it. "Wario!" Waluigi knew DImentio was about to finish charging his blast so he used his purple, dark vine whip to hit Dimentio in the back.

"My charge! My my, looks like you get to live for a little longer Wario…" Dimentio turned around and focused his attention on Waluigi who ended up getting hit by Count Bleck again because of his sacrifice to save Wario. Waluigi has had enough, his face scratched up beyond belief, his bones ached enough to just fall apart. He knew he still had to keep going, for wario's sake.

"Wario! You alright?" Waluigi shouted to Wario, turning his head slightly to make sure he was ok.

Wario lifted up his head slowly and replied, "I'm ok, I just need to rest for a bit, can you hold on for a little longer?"

"I think so, but you better help out a lot when you feel better!" Waluigi yelled back.

"This is annoying, are you ready to fight now?" Dimentio asked, extremely irritated. Count Bleck waved his scepter a little and a small void opened behind Waluigi, he struggled to get loose, and nearly got out of it. He took this oppurtunity to use his whip. His whip wrapped around Count Bleck and Waluigi swung him around, letting go soon after. Count Bleck really flew far, he almost hit Dimentio. "Watch where you're flying Count!" Dimentio shouted, nearly dodging him. Count Bleck crashed into the wall, shortly thereafter, Waluigi stood right in front of him. His leg swiped across Count Bleck's face, making his head spin. "If it wasn't for you, Wario would be ok, and I wouldn't be in this mess!" Waluigi yelled at Count Bleck, repeatedly punching him in the face. He stopped. Waluigi stepped back and turned around to see Wario, his foot on top of Dimentio's stomach. Dimentio lies there are the ground, motionless. "Wario? You're ok!" Waluigi showed signs of relief that Wario was alright, he looked down towards Dimentio, "I guess he's probably unconsious right?" Waluigi let out a little chuckle, so did Wario.

"Yeah I got up a few minutes ago and beat the heck out him. Bwahaha! He never stood a chance!" Wario boasted. Waluigi turned around and looked at the mishapen Count Bleck, covered in bruises.

"I don't he's going to be fighting anytime soon...let's get your treasure and get outta here. What do ya say, Wario?" Waluigi let a laugh.

"Agreed, this place gives me the creeps. Where is my treasure anyway?" Wario asked. Dimentio, now somewhat consious, took out a switch and pressed it. The throne lifted itself up, and revealed the treasure underneath. "MY TREASURE!" Wario yelled at the top of his lungs and rushed towards his treasure. Wario started to playfully throw the coins in the air, laughing with glee. Wario then started to put all his money into a large bag. Once finished, he tossed it on his back and gave Waluigi a look that he was ready to get outta here. Just then, everything started to spin, the room twirling upside down and around. Both of them were getting dizzy, then it just stopped out of the blue. What they saw wasn't the mirror mansion anymore, it was Wario's good ol' castle, good as new.

"Looks like you got your castle back too, Wario." Waluigi couldn't hold back a smile from forming across his face.

"Ahhhh, its good to be home." Wario sat down in his beloved red throne, his eyes staring out into the long hallway of foyer. "Alright, now that my castle's back, get out of it." Wario demanded to Waluigi who just sighed and started to walk out of the entrance to the castle. The gold doors swung open, and closed shut.

**AN: Well guys, what did you think? Tell me what you thought about this story in the reviews section. I would greatly appreciate any comments about stuff I could possibly work on in the future, or different story ideas you guys want me to work on. I have a lot of ideas, but at the moment I'm working on my Christmas present for you guys. I might upload it on Christmas Eve or earlier, maybe even on Christmas. Well, this was a lot of fun writing this. I enjoyed every minute of it. Until next time guys, thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
